The present invention relates to a bolt with a swageable/expandable plastic bushing for pivotally attaching a fixed seat component to a pivoting seat component in a manner in which metal-to-metal contact is eliminated while using only a single bushing.
It is often desirable to provide plastic bushings between relatively movable steel parts for avoiding metal-to-metal contact of the steel parts, especially in applications where squeak and rattle issues are important. By providing plastic bushings between fixed and pivoting vehicle seat components in a collapsible seat assembly, squeak and rattle between the fixed and pivoting steel components can be prevented.
A prior art example of relatively movable steel components is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a portion of a seat assembly 10, wherein a fixed seat component 12 has a pivoting seat component 14 pivotally attached thereto. A bolt, not shown, extends through apertures 16, 18, 20, 22 in the fixed and pivoting seat components 12,14. Three plastic bushings 24, 26, 28 are provided in the apertures 16, 18, 20 to prevent metal-to-metal contact between the bolt, the fixed component 12, and the pivoting component 14. The bolt is screwed into the nut 30, which is welded to the fixed component 12 to complete the assembly.
The above-described prior art design is problematic because the bushings 24, 26, 28 must be installed by hand, which is somewhat difficult and time-consuming. Also, these bushings have a tendency to fall out which may result in squeak and rattle problems. Also, an installer may inadvertently fail to install one or more of the three bushings, which leads to quality problems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved pivot assembly for pivotally attaching a pivoting metal component to a fixed metal component in a manner in which squeak and rattle issues are eliminated, part count is reduced, and installation is simplified.
The present invention overcomes the above-referenced shortcomings of the prior art pivot assembly shown in FIG. 1 by replacing the three bushings with a single bushing attached to a bolt (or screw) and having an end which flares out during installation. The single plastic bushing prevents metal-to-metal contact between the fixed and pivoting component to avoid squeak and rattle issues. This design ensures proper installation, and is also easier to install.
More specifically, the present invention provides a pivot assembly for pivotally attaching a pivotable seat component to a fixed seat component, wherein the fixed component includes first and second apertures, first and second outer surfaces and first and second inner surfaces adjacent the apertures. The pivotable component includes at least one pivot hole therein. The pivot assembly includes a bolt having a head, a cylindrical portion and a threaded portion. A threaded nut is engageable with the threaded portion of the bolt. A generally cylindrical plastic bushing is fitted over the cylindrical portion of the bolt and includes a peripheral lip abutting the head of the bolt. A plurality of swageable flanges extend at least partially over the threaded portion of the bolt. The swageable flanges cooperate to form a generally cylindrical shape having an outside diameter which is smaller than the first aperture and the pivot hole for insertion therethrough, and larger than the second aperture for swaging against the second inner surface as the nut and bolt are threadedly engaged, thereby eliminating the need for three separate bushings at the pivot hole and at the first and second apertures for preventing metal-to-metal contact between the fixed and pivoting components, and between the bolt and pivoting component.
This bolt and bushing assembly is useful not only in vehicle seat assemblies, but in any assembly including pivotally attached steel components wherein avoidance of squeak and rattle is important and ease of assembly is important.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an improved pivot assembly for pivotally attaching steel components in a manner in which squeak and rattle are reduced or eliminated, proper installation is ensured, and installation is simplified.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved pivot assembly for pivotally attaching fixed and pivotable seat components in a manner in which part count is reduced.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.